HackSECRET
by GenkiJessichan
Summary: Sequel to .HackTRUTH. Reports are sent throughout Japan that a young 13 yr old girl has gone missing without a trace. Sora,Aura,Kite,and Elk investigate. READ .HACKTRUTH FIRST Or this will make no sense.
1. Hack Secret 1

Chapter 1: The begining.  
  
~ All I wanted to do..~  
  
~Was help this girl..a girl calling out to me...~  
  
~ If she needed my help..I thought I could save her...~  
  
~But, but now...I'm here, in her world...~  
  
~ I thought this game would be fun..~  
  
~ It's not, Its cold here, I'm hungry can you believe that? Hungry in a computer game~  
  
~ I know..that it just wasn't my mind that vanished here..but my physical being~  
  
~ Someone...please help me...I...I...~  
  
~I'm scared~  
  
" I love this place..." Aura smiled sweetly as she carried her patch styled bag, some strawberry Pocky sticking out of her mouth. She looked around watching people walk by. She closed her eyes happily and opened them again in utter disbelief.   
  
" There are all different kinds of Clothes, and things here.." Kite laughed happily as he watched Aura act as if she had eaten lots of candy.  
  
" Oh Elk, Kite thankyou so much for Taking me shopping!" Aura cried out  
  
" Heh, your welcome, hey it's fun hanging out with you..although, the boys seem to be really into you...:-)" Elk laughed  
  
" really?" Aura turned around and looked over at some men who were blushing furiously.  
  
"yeah they look really perverted" Kite frowned and then smiled tenderly as Elk clung to his arm.  
  
"mhmmm....Nice.." The computer screen blinked slightly as letters ran down the screen. " I'll need to look into this one..a girl lost? she was last seen at her computer playing "The world" hmm...very interesting...mhmmm....maybe I'll find her." Sora smiled and touched his green hair.   
  
Ever since the worlds merging incident and since Helba rescued him from Morganna, his hair stayed long and green, as well as his height. His parents had taken him to the doctors but after many tests nothing wrong with him came up. He was a normal healthy Ten year old boy, didn't make sense seeing he was now the size of a seventeen year old and looked remarkably like his character.   
  
" I wonder...why no one else stayed that way?" He frowned continueing to stare at the computer screen, now eating a chocolate rice ball and drinking some Ramune.  
  
Bear looked outside the white glistening snow falling upon his ciggarette. " It's been five months since the incident with Aura's sister, and now...more strange things are happening...rumors on the BBS, that a fourteen year old junior high school student is missing, the last time her parents saw her was when she told them she'd be in her room, playing the new computer game her parents gave her for her birthday, the next day she was gone.." Bear breathed hard watching as more snow fell softly to the cold ground.  
  
" I've read them too..but ... don't you wonder? maybe the girl ran away?" BT questioned   
  
" I don't know..but It's still something to really think about." Bear sighed  
  
" Is there anything else wrong?" Bt asked hugging him tightly  
  
" I'm just wondering how Tsukasa and Mimiru are doing" He looked up at the moon snow falling onto his face  
  
" They're fine I'm sure...Hawaii will be...fun for them, they'll be back soon, in time for Christmas, as well as Subaru and Crim's wedding.." BT hugged him even tighter.  
  
" Christmas..." Bear looked down and stepped on his ciggarette. 


	2. Hack Secret 2

" I thought I could be brave...thought I could overcome it, this thing, this world I was trapped inside of...a book a book calling out to me, I was standing there, as I was being sucked in...I dropped it, the key to being safe...my gun.  
  
Chapter 2: The Time  
  
Sora sat on the wall looking up at the sky as snow flakes fell onto his tongue he sighed tightening his scarf and breathing into his hands.   
  
" Oh, this is so boring! I told them to come an hour ago...so boring...." He sighed kicking his feet up and down impatiently  
  
" bored huh?" Kite laughed  
  
" Yeah I am bored! you left me here in the bitter cold all alone, you child abuser!" Sora whined in a teasing maner.  
  
" It's alright...here..please have the rest of my hot chocolate.." Aura smiled sweetly handing him the small brown cup.  
  
" Oh? Thankyou!" He grinned sipping from the warm cup, the chocolate warming his insides. He looked over at Aura blushing deeply.  
  
" You're very welcome!" Aura smiled again as she put on her cute red angora sweater.   
  
" I'm glad..you still waited sorry about that.." Elk whispered clinging onto Kite.  
  
" Yeah Yeah Yeah, why don't we go? you know where the hidden spot is don't you?" Sora laughed jumping from the wall and onto the frozen earth.   
  
"yea, its one of the only things left from when the worlds merged together..The Chaos gate...our key to getting there physically.." Kite frowned.  
  
" So where is this gate?" Aura asked in curiousity  
  
" Its right here...in this very wall" Elk laughed.  
  
" Woah! and I was sitting on this!" Sora backed away in shock.  
  
"we need to put all our hands on it at the same exact moment in order for it to work" Kite replied  
  
Mimiru looked over at Tsukasa as she drank a large martini, dabbing the thick salt on to her fingers and licking it quickly.  
  
" I...don't feel very well...something just seems weird about..this place..." Tsukasa bowed his head.  
  
" Oh don't worry I bet its just the sun! its never this hot in Tokyo!" Mimiru giggled  
  
" Maybe..." Tsukasa sighed 


	3. Hack Secret 3

Chapter 3: The Wish.  
  
Sora looked at the wall as it melted, its shape twisting and turning untill it formed one large black and purple hole.   
  
" ....Should we really go? I mean...It was just a rumor right?" Elk asked Sora shaking.  
  
" No...It was no rumor...I saw them...the pictures on the streets, a young girl with short brown hair, and bright crimson red eyes, she looked very sad in the photograph.." Aura explained   
  
" He was asking me!" Sora complained turning pink. He let out a soft frustrated groan as he eyed Aura's skirt.  
  
" Oh?" Aura looked over at him her large purple eyes glistening, the snow on her sweater and white hair causing her to look as if she were glowing.  
  
"n...nothing!" Sora yelled outloud in a nervous tone.  
  
"Whats the matter with him!?" Elk whispered in Kite's ear.  
  
" I think he likes her.." Kite whispered back laughing.  
  
Kite coughed deeply " Aura..how old are you?" He asked with great curiousity.  
  
" Oh me?" Aura blushed a bit " I'm 16" She smiled tenderly but looked over at Sora who had his head bowed to his chest.  
  
" i wish I was 16.." He sighed heavily muttering under his breath. Elk looked at him intently  
  
" Lets hurry before the warp hole deteriorates!" Aura shouted pushing them in  
  
" Hey!!!" Elk squeeked loudly.  
  
Aura glanced at Sora with narrowing eyes. " You're wish...to be 16...I'll help that wish come true.." She whispered as she watched Sora run through the hole. 


	4. Hack Secret 4

Chapter 4: The void and the seperation.  
  
" You're wish..." Aura looked over to Sora as he walked slowly into the void that emerged from the wall Sora had been sitting on.   
  
" Sora? How did you invite us to enter the world?" Kite asked frowning as they walked through a dark and almost endless void of ice and snow.   
  
"so..Cold!" Elk whined loudly in a squeeky voice as he clung tightly to Kite's waist.  
  
" It is cold..but we'll make it there somehow..." Aura said strongly.  
  
" How? You mean why...I read some strange rumors on the BBS..Mhmm...Saying a girl was kidnaped in the world. and that her physical existence is also missing" Sora laughed  
  
" Thats...Creepy!" Elk whined loudly  
  
The tunnel darknened more and the snow thickened untill they could no longer see. Aura looked around as snow fell onto her face  
  
" Sora-san,Kite-san, Elk-chan!?" Aura cried out franticly as she twirled around, her skirt ripping and her body feeling incredibly numb.  
  
" Hee-hee-hee! Why I'm right here! Silly Silly girl!" Sora laughed loudly   
  
" Sora...." Aura gasped in relief as she fell onto the ground.  
  
" It appears we've landed in "the world" But...The others must have fallen elsewhere!" He looked around jumping from side to side.  
  
" I hope...their ok.." Aura sighed and shivered feeling very weak. she closed her eyes as she felt Sora lift her up into his arms.  
  
" Let's find shelter for the night, then we'll find the others!" He winked at her as he began to run.  
  
" Yes, lets!" She smiled closing her eyes once more.  
  
" Where...are we?" Elk asked looking up as rain fell down onto his head.  
  
" A feild..." Kite replied getting up and patting the mud off his behind.   
  
" Then..Then there could be monsters everywhere!" Elk cried out.  
  
Kite smiled tenderly " Do not worry koibito..." He kissed his cheek and pointed over to a small what looked like to be abondoned shack.  
  
Elk smiled and hugged him tight. 


	5. Hack Secret 5

Chapter 5: Dark Tunnels  
  
Elk sat in the small cave pulling his dark blue scarf tighter around his neck as he rubbed his hands together. Ice clung to his sepia brown hair and his brown-blue eyes glinted as he watched Kite brush take off his wet shirt, and then his pants. With that he unzippered his backpack and took out a long red sleeping bag large enough for two.   
  
" We should get to sleep soon.." Kite whispered motioning his hand towards the sleeping bag.  
  
"uhm....oookay.." He blushed deeply crawling towards the bag.  
  
"You should probibly take off all your clothes..we can keep warm better that way.." He whipered once more as he took his boxers off and slipped under the covers.   
  
" ....Y...yea....I will..." Elk blushed even more as he shyly took off his clothes slowly.Kite layed there as he watched Elk intently.   
  
Kite smiled seductively as Elk crawled to the bag and slipped under the covers.He blushed even more his cheeks burning scarlet red as he felt Kite's arms wrap around his waist. The heat of his body pressed against his back.  
  
"K....Kite..." He gulped as he could feel Kite's lips press softly against his neck and his leg wrap around his own. He could feel himself becoming excited. slightly embaressed he squeezed his eyes shut as Kite bit down lightly on his ear.   
  
" Don't worry...Kawaii Koibito..." He turned him over and kissed him deeply as he ran his hands through Elk's soft hair. Elk closed his eyes as he became less embaressed. He pressed one hand against his cheek and the other griped tightly to his partner's member.   
  
" I....Love You..." Elk cried out soflty as he melted away in pleasure. Kite nodded and smiled as he pressed his finger gently against Elk's lips as if to hush him. Elk sighed as he layed onto his stomach. Kite breathed hard as he moved on top of him.  
  
Aura sat by the fire the reflections of the flames dancing on her face as she stirred the soup in the iron pot and quickly added some spices.  
  
"Oooo! That smells great!" Sora exclaimed taking a wiff of the air. " Oh I bet it'll taste wonderful! Sukiyaki...mmmm!!!" He smiled and laughed abit as he rolled out the two seperate sleeping bags.  
  
" Thanks Sora..your so sweet!" Aura giggled as she took a small sip.  
  
" she said I'm sweet" Sora whispered to himself happily.   
  
Mimiru layed on the bed in her yellow bikini as she played with the salt on her margarita. She watched as Tsukasa stood looking out the very large open window at the sparkling beach below them. His heart raced as the sea breeze caressed his cheeks.  
  
" Oh Tsukasa....everything is going to be fine! Don't worry so much, this trip has been so fun..and romantic..back home I'm sure everyone is fine..when we come back it'll be Christmas and Subaru and Crim's wedding as well, It's ok!" She laughed and reasured him.  
  
" I'm sorry..I'm having a great time to...it's just..a feeling I have..can't help it I'm sorry.." He smiled weakly as his eyes met hers.  
  
" Please...don't worry" She whispered soflt and the breeze seemed to carry her voice  
  
Bear sat at the computer staring blankly at the orange screen infront of him, his ciggarette hanging halfway out of his mouth. 


	6. Hack Secret 6

Chapter 6: Sun Flowers  
  
Aura awoke to a bright, warm sunny morning. She sat up her blue-violet eyes half open and sparkling, her hair flowing in the comfortably warm summery breeze. Standing up she looked down at Sora who was smiling in his sleep, it almost looked like a demented smirk but it hadn't bothered her the least bit, she could feel his contentness. She walked slowly her eyes flung open in surprise as she looked at the feild before her. Tall green grass, blue birds, and large beautiful drooping sun flowers. She smiled giggling happily as she ran out through the grass as it tickled her legs.  
  
" So..beautiful....it was snowing last night! How could a night of freezing snow become this!?" She smiled widely laughing and running deeper and deeper into the feild's natural labyrinth of flowers. the warm sunshine kissed her cheeks.  
  
Tsukasa sighed deeply as he looked up at the ceiling, Mimiru had drank so much last night he doubted she would wake up anytime soon. his chest hurt, it hurt pretty bad. Such a place, Hawaii it had blue oceans and wasn't cold, the food was delicious and the fire works beautiful yet..he couldn't enjoy himself as much as he should. A large knot sat inside of him slowly becoming larger and more consuming each day.   
  
" Something...is wrong..." Tsukasa sighed   
  
BT walked into the bed room, it was morning and she had gone home a bit early last night. She stood there wearing a long red dress, hooped earings and glossy pink lipstick.   
  
" Bear?" She looked over.  
  
Elk curled up into a ball as he could hear the rain pouring outside. Kite held him tight as soon as he could feel him shiver. He shuddered a bit.  
  
" Isn't it a bit..early?" Elk whispered turning red. He could feel Kite's member press against his back.   
  
" It's never too early.." Kite whispered biting down on his neck.   
  
Aura looked up at the shining sun above. She was lost now. She layed down on the ground as bees buzzed around her, some of them stinging her legs. Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
" I should have stayed in the cave" She winced as the stings burned her legs  
  
"Hmmm........" Sora looked out of the cave at the large sun flowers " It's an illusion...mmmm..need to find Aura before she freezes to death without realising it!" 


	7. Hack Secret 7

Chapter 7: Jealousy and the Wish.  
  
" Oh... this is going to take forever!" Sora whined loudly as he sprinted across the snow, his hair blowing in the wind and his jeans slightly ripped, his red sweater and blue purple scarf covered in snow.   
  
" Oh...It hurts so bad..." Aura cringed as more bees stung her everywhere, they were now a cloud of them hovering over her stinging her over and over again her body now feeling too numb to do anything. her eyes wide and dialated she layed there stiff and in the fetal position.  
  
Elk layed down panting and looking over at Kite who's cheeks were red and he layed back down on his side and held Elk tightly.  
  
" Shouldn't...we go look for the others soon?" Elk asked "Seems like..your never tired of...." he turned red even more knowing Kite still wasn't finished  
  
" Can't help it I love you so much..." Kite smiled. " we'll head out after lunch.." He laughed a bit  
  
" O..oh...k..." Elk turned red feeling a bit mischevious he knocked Kite onto his stomach.  
  
" hm...." Kite grined " guess you want to do some things to me now hm? Not so shy anymore?" Kite stuck his tongue out  
  
Bt Stood by the computer staring at Bear's body which was not moving what so ever his eyes were white and a ciggarette was still hanging out of his mouth.  
  
" Oh god Bear!" Bt cried as she looked at the screen. " But I thought that!" She ran into the other room and grabbed the phone dialing 911.   
  
" My...My Fiance...He isn't moving!" She cried into the phone.  
  
Tsukasa looked up at the sky as he stood in the water " something isn't right!" Tsukasa sighed sadly  
  
" Tsukasa...should we...go back to Japan?" Mimiru sighed dissapointed  
  
"One more day..I know I'm sorry..I know how much you are loving this..once I find out whats going on..we can go back here I promise.." Tsukasa reasoned  
  
" Thankyou Tsukasa...we'll leave in the morning.." She pressed her head against his back, wrapping her arms around his stomach  
  
The snow grew colder and the wind picked up howling loudly as the sky was grey no longer did the sun shine. The sun flowers vanished as well as the bees and the tall blades of lush green grass. nothing but white surrounded Aura. A sound could be heard, a crunching of snow growing closer.  
  
" Poor girl..." A voice whispered looking down at her. " you almost..look familiar.." He said squating down and lifting her up into his arms. He began to walk.  
  
" Thankyou...." she whispered. " There's a cave... nearby...my friend is there...and my things..." She whispered in his ear. all she could see was his sparkling blue eyes.  
  
" If thats what you wish dear, I'll take you there.." He looked ahead his powerful voice almost echoing and his silver armor clanked as he walked.  
  
Sora went back to the cave, grabbing a blanket and some hot cocoa. "She's farther than I thought...got to hurry..." He walked quickly untill bumping into a tall dark figure. He fell over dropping the canaster and the blanket fell onto his face.  
  
" Who are You!? Did You come to steal this girls food!" The man shouted out placing Aura on the ground taking out his sword.   
  
" No..This is my friend!" Aura grabbed the man's sword from his hand.  
  
" I see...he doesn't look like a friend.." He complained.  
  
" Excuse me!" Sora stood up angrily untill his mouth hung open. " Balmung of the Azure sky...This guy saved you!" Sora looked surprised but felt angry still.  
  
" Yea thats right!" Aura beamed happily.  
  
" I see..." Sora frowned angrily " If I was her age.." he mumbled.  
  
" 


	8. Hack Secret 8

Chapter 8: Balmung and Aura.  
  
" Ugh..." Sora sat there angrily as he watched the sun slowly set. Balmung sat close to Aura as she seasoned the small chicken He had caught. She also mashed the sweet potatoes Sora had dug up for her.   
  
" Whats the matter?" Aura looked over at Sora who was sitting hunched in the corner with a sour look on his face.  
  
" Nuthin..." Sora whined loudly sipping his cocoa.  
  
" Okay then" She laughed slightly grinding up some ginger.  
  
" You cook wonderfully, it smells delicious" Balmung complimented as he smelled the air. His hand reached out and touched her soft white hair. She turned around and smiled at him sweetly.  
  
* Ugh..look at those two...if I was strong enough..I would kill him..hehe...ugh She's MINE he shouldn't go near her I claimed her first!* Sora thought as tears welled up in his eyes and he gulped his cocoa as he pulled his blanket up.  
  
As The food was finished cooking, Aura neatly placed them on paper plates giving Sora the first.  
  
" Smells great" Sora sighed with little enthusiasm as he took a bite.  
  
" Oh if you told me what was the matter I could help!" Aura smiled patting his head  
  
* You treat me like a child ever since you met HIM...thats the problem* Sora thought as he chomped on a chicken leg and shot dirty glances over at Balmung.   
  
" Whats wrong Little boy?" Balmung asked in an arrogant tone.  
  
" Hmph nothing..." Sora laughed a bit gritting his teeth.  
  
BT sat at the in the chair next to Bear's hospital bed as he lay there.  
  
" If I had came a bit sooner..." She sighed sadly.   
  
Elk clung to Kite's waist as they ran up to the Chaos Gate ahead of them.   
  
" Where...will we go?" Elk asked confused  
  
" Not sure yet.." Kite replied running faster.   
  
Sora continued to stare at Balmung and Aura as they happily ate their dinner together. 


	9. Hack Secret 9

Chapter 9: Once in The Night.   
  
Four large moons hung in the star filled sky. Green,white,blue,and pink from small to large. They were all beautiful. The cave was warm a large fire burning brightly and left over chicken was outside buried in the snow to keep it from spoiling. Sora was fast asleep a sour look still on his face even in slumber. Balmung had taken off his armor it stayed stacked in a small corner of the cave across from Sora. Aura sat by the fire snuggled in her large pink blanket. Her eyes shined as fire reflected on them. Her long white hair flowed around her. Balmung looked over at her with interest. He edged himself closer.  
  
Aura looked at him and smiled tenderly. " Are you cold?" She asked moving over a bit.  
  
" No..I'm not cold Dear angel, I just wanted to get closer to you..." He smiled taking her hand.  
  
" Oh?" Aura looked down at Balmung's hand tightly grasping her own.  
  
He smiled a look of passion in his eyes " You are so pretty...and kind hearted..I think that you are an incredible woman.." He kissed her hand gently  
  
" Oh..I..uhmmm...I'm...flattered..." She replied nervously as she glanced over at Sora her face burning hot.   
  
" Whats the matter? you seem..uneasy..why do you look at that boy like that? He is only ten years old! A child, his feelings for you are only a child's crush, you are a young woman...you can't possibly think...That HE can take care of you? That he can truelly love you for who you are and not just as a pretty girl!?" He huffed angrily wrapping his arms around her.  
  
" But...even if he is just a boy...his mind and his heart is very complex and mature in a way..though he is always playful...Something I like about him he is also very mature...If I could just...If I could use my powers to make him older...then..there would be no problem!" Aura's eyes watered up as she jerked her head to look at Sora reaching her hand out to him.  
  
" Let me show you..how a man can love you!" He shouted agresively as he held her closer holding her face and kissing her deeply.  
  
" No! It doesn't feel right!!! I don't Love you!" Aura cried out as tears ran down her milky white cheeks.  
  
" I love you...and no matter what I will make you love me" He grunted placing her back down.  
  
" Thats...Thats not how it works.." She continued to cry slowly crawling over to Sora she snuggled up against him in fear of Balmung  
  
" You needent be scared..." he grunted biting down on a large chicken leg.  
  
" Fine but I still don't like how your acting!" She whimpered clinging to Sora.  
  
" Huh?" Sora opened his eyes slightly  
  
" I suggest that we leave for another feild in the morning" Balmung said in a dry voice.  
  
"hmm....Fine by me..." Sora giggled a bit not knowing what was going on. he looked down at Aura and grined he smiled and stuck his tongue out at Balmung.   
  
" So childish!" Balmung snorted loudly.  
  
" Lets go to sleep ok?" Aura asked politely trying not to sound annoyed.  
  
" Thats fine with me!" Sora giggled some more. 


	10. Hack Secret 10

Chapter 10: Hot Cocoa and Steamy Situations  
  
" I'm sorry..you can go off and look for the others on your own, but I am not going anywhere untill he gets better!" Aura protested to Balmung as he began to put his armor on.   
  
" Fine, but it's only a cold I don't see why you need to stay another day!" Balmung Snorted loudly " Meet me tomarrow in Carmina Gadelica..I have something I want to give you there.." He smiled walking off  
  
" Fine..." Aura frowned holding Sora protectively in her arms.  
  
" he he he you're just jealous girly man!" Sora grinned giggling loudly  
  
"Ugh...I won't even pay attention to such a comment coming from a child!" He grunted leaving  
  
Stomping in the snow Balmung was soon out of sight.   
  
Aura looked back into the cave smiling as she took a small pot out from her red back back as well as packets of cocoa and little tiny marshmellows. She smiled tenderly at Sora who was lying in the corner bundled up in blankets and a few pillows under his head.He watched as Aura boiled the kettle and poured the cocoa into the small clay cups spraying whiped cream on the top and placing lil marshmellows on the cream.   
  
" That looks so yummy...." Sora sighed happilly his eyes half open and a small smile on his face.   
  
Aura crawled over to him handing him the cocoa as he sat up. His eyes couldn't help themselves they had to wander. He looked down at Aura's breasts that could be seen as she bent over. He wanted to grab them. her nice thys and toned legs were clearly in his vision as well as a bit of the pink laces on her underwear. He let out a soft longing moan  
  
" Whats up Sora?" Aura asked happily as he sipped his cocoa  
  
" N..n...Nothing!" Sora blushed deeply squirming a bit  
  
" Oh no are you not feeling better? should I make you some soup?" Aura asked worried " Here let me pull your blanky up!" she said tenderly her hand grasping the sheet and pulling it up. He could feel her hand accidently brush againt his lower region. he turned even more red.  
  
" Let me get the left over chicken and make some soup for you sweety" She winked getting up and Sora could see her up her skirt he felt as if he were going to melt  
  
" So....Pretty!" Sora exclaimed under the covers giggling crazily. " I want to be 16 I want to be 16!" He giggled more in anticipation  
  
Aura's ear twitched and she giggled a bit smiling sweetly " Oh i've heard that so many times" She smiled some more stiring the soup.  
  
" Oh your cooking always smells sooo good! and that stupid girly man isn't here anymore we can be all by ourselves we'll have lots of fun!" Sora giggled  
  
" Your sick.." Aura pointed out  
  
"Ohhhh Being sick sucks!" Sora whined loudly,  
  
" You need to get better, we are to go to Carmina Gadelica tomarrow" Aura smiled   
  
" Oooohhh! Can we go shopping tomarrow please!" Sora begged happily  
  
" hehe I love shopping sure!" Aura laughed. 


	11. Hack Secret 11

Chapter 11: Shopping Happiness.  
  
Grabbing her backpack and holding a cup of cocoa in her other hand, Aura walked towards the now appearing Chaos Gate. Sora tagged along quietly, a large black blanket wrapped around him like a cape. He stared at the Chaos gate in anticipation.  
  
" Aura..why aren't there any Monsters here?" Sora looked confused.   
  
" This is a physical form of "The World" one that is more realistic to our own. There are no monsters here..untill we find that girl anyways.." She replied shivering  
  
" What a bummer!" Sora whined loudly.   
  
" Though if there were monsters we could hunt them and make ourselves some meals!" Aura giggled loudly  
  
" Ewww now that's just gross!" Sora complained as they entered the Chaos gate.   
  
" Carmina Gadelica!" Aura shouted loudly standing up straight with Sora closely behind.  
  
Tsukasa stood next to Mimiru in the hospital while BT was fast asleep, her head resting on Bear's chest. Tsukasa sighed sadly as he stared at Bear.  
  
"W...What happend to him!?" Mimiru asked in anguish.  
  
" He's in....a Comma....." Tears rolled down Tsukasa's face.  
  
" The...World..." Mimiru whispered.  
  
Elk walked slowly behind Kite looking down at the water.  
  
" CRAP!" Kite yelled loudly  
  
"what is it?" Elk asked nervously   
  
" Tommarrow...here in Mac Anu....oh my god Christmas is tomarrow....Here..in Mac Anu is...Crim and Subaru's wedding!" Kite shouted running towards an armor shop.  
  
" then? we need to contact Aura, Sora,Tsukasa, and Mimiru!" Elk looked around confused.  
  
" we need to look good.." Kite mumbled  
  
"oh.."Elk turned bright red.  
  
Aura stood happily in Carminda Gadelica, Sora standing right next to her.   
  
" So beautiful!" Aura cried out excitedly staring at the pretty blue dress infront of her a two piece with sparkling saphires.  
  
" It is..." Sora licked his lips and opened his pocket up  
  
"Oh...it's sooo expensive..." She whimpered.  
  
"I'll be right back ok?" Sora smiled at her.  
  
" Don't wander off too far!" Aura giggled happily watching him sprint away  
  
Sora walked up to a small booth and took out a bunch of Armor from his bag  
  
" I...I'd like to sell these..." He nodded as the Man examined them.  
  
Aura continued to stand infront of the small boutique gazing upon the dress. She looked behind her as Sora walked slowly up to her.  
  
" Aura...Do you think..you can buy me some cookies!?" Sora asked excitedly  
  
" uhm..Sure! That would be nice if we had some! Stay right here i'll be back in five!" She giggled running off  
  
" Hehe..my plan worked!" Sora laughed loudly walking into the store.  
  
" How may I help you dear?" An attractive yound woman wearing a black cloak approached him.  
  
" Yes, I want to buy that beautiful two peice in the front.as well as some accessories!" Sora grined widely.  
  
" Ah yes, I will get you that dress and wrap it up, please look around and pic some things out." The woman winked at him.  
  
" Eeeee gotta get something good! gotta hurry up before Aura gets back!" He danced as if he had to pee. he looked in the jewelry case and marvled at a golden necklace with a large blue gem at the end. He grinned widely and picked it up placing it on the counter as well as tiny saphire earings and looked around picking up some pretty white boots and a golden arm braclet, as well as a lovely sparkling headband.  
  
" Done dear?" The woman smiled tenderly.  
  
" That...Platinum daimon ring...tooo" He shuddered.  
  
" Since you are such a sweet boy, i'll give you a 25% discount!" she smiled again.  
  
" Oh thankyou!" He payed quickly and rushed out the door just as Aura was about to come.  
  
"whats that you have?" Aura asked sweetly and then suddenly noticed the dress was gone.  
  
" Lets go to a hotel for the night!" Sora demanded happily  
  
"uhm..sure..." Aura turned red as they walked towards the direction of the Hotel 


	12. Hack Secret 12

Chapter 12: Night At the Hotel.   
  
Aura sat on the bed Sora sat on the oppisite end. The only room left in the hotel, they had to share the same bed. Aura looked over at Sora who was looking in the very large bag.   
  
" You never told me what was in that bag.." Aura smiled sweetly wearing a flowing white nightgown.  
  
" I told you it was a surprise!" Sora giggled wearing black silk pajamas and getting under the covers, joining Aura.  
  
" Ok..." She smiled closing her eyes.  
  
" I can...feel her warmth...it makes me all tingly inside and out..." Sora giggled to himself quietly. " Maybe...I could....touch her...mmmm....I bet she would be soooo soft...and really really warm...." Sora moaned softly. " I want to touch her..." he reached over staring at her breasts that almost shone through her nightgown her nipples were clearly hard. Just as Sora was about to touch Aura a loud banging noise could be heard at the door.   
  
" What was that!?" Aura woke up with a start.   
  
" I'll check..." Sora frowned feeling very dissapointed. He opened the door angrily and felt even more angry to see who it was.  
  
" Good evening!" Balmung strided in.  
  
"uh....Balmung....your here..." Aura looked startled covering in herself up.  
  
" I need to talk to you Aura..Alone w/ out the boy!" He snorted.  
  
" But I uhhhh uhmmm uhhh" She started nervously  
  
" Fine...I'll go...but don't you get comfortable...as soon as your done, leave!" Sora gritted his teeth leaving angrily.  
  
" Aura..." Balmung droped down on one knee " Will you marry me beautiful?" he asked showing her a flashy ruby ring.  
  
Aura gasped loudly and looked around the room anxiously wishing Sora was still here. " Balmung..though that ring is beautiful...and I am quite flattered you wish to marry me...I can't I don't love you Balmung!" She cried  
  
" Fine...I'll be waiting for you in the room across the hall if you change your mind!" He snorted.  
  
Aura sighed heavily placing her hand over her forehead as Sora walked slowly into the room.  
  
" You heard him didn't you Sora? When will he ever give up!! I don't love him!" She cried feeling slightly scared   
  
" Who...do you love?" Sora asked quietly 


	13. Hack Secret 13

Chapter 13: Under the Midnight sky  
  
"who do you love?" Sora looked into her eyes desperately  
  
Aura blushed deeply and opened her mouth slightly " I can't tell you that..." She gasped.  
  
" Oh I see..." He sighed sadly and looked over at the bag and looked back at her with a large grin.  
  
" What is it..?" Aura asked dumbfounded.  
  
" I'll show you what's in the bag if you tell me..." Sora giggled.   
  
" But..but!" Aura whined  
  
" Oh I was only playing! you can see it tomarrow morning!" he stuck his tongue out  
  
"ok!" She smiled happily laying back down comfortably. Sora gulped as he could see her breasts through her nightgown and her lacy white panties.  
  
" L...Lets go to bed!" Sora shuddered   
  
"Sure!" Aura smiled getting under the fluffly blue covers.  
  
Elk sat on the bed taking his shirt and pants off, Kite already was in bed listening to music with his eyes closed. Elk let out a small sigh and got under the covers with him.  
  
" whats the matter Elk?" Kite asked opening one eye  
  
" I just...hate dressing up..." He sighed looking over at his suit  
  
" Me too but I bet you'll look sexy" Kite bit his lip and laughed  
  
Elk giggled as Kite grabbed his leg and whispered in his ear. "maybe we can fool around when no one is looking."  
  
Bear looked around, He stood in a forest of black trees and purple earth, the four moons hung in the sky and crows kawed loudly.  
  
"what...is this place?" He asked himself  
  
" I don't know either...." A young girl replied cold and shivering laying on the ground, her blue skirt stained with blood and her yellow vest torn.  
  
"who...are you are you ok!?" he yelled out shocked. but as he ran towards the young girl she quickly vanished and the dead trees swayed quietly.  
  
Subaru layed down on her bed looking at Crim who was standing in front of the mirror combing his hair.  
  
"big day tomarrow..." Crim grinned happily. " So did you call the system administration?" He asked   
  
" Yes..I did they have e-mailed all the people we know and have arranged the food, decorations, and have arranged it to snow just as we have asked." Subaru replied dryly.   
  
"great!" Crim laughed. "but how will we taste the food?" Crim asked confused.  
  
" The world is now a physical place...thats how.." she shook her head annoyingly  
  
" Oh yea!" he grinned   
  
Balmung sat in the dark in his hotel room angrily. 


	14. Hack Secret 14

Chapter 14: Wedding Madness!  
  
Sora opened his eyes and looked next to him to see Aura fast asleep.  
  
" This is working out great!" Sora giggled softly walking over to the shower and placing the contents of the bag on a small stool. " She'ds gunna luv this!" He giggled even louder and walked over to get his tuxedo "Blah, oh well I bet she'll like how I look!" He laughed walking out the door and going down the hall to use the public shower.   
  
Balmung sat up angrily adjusting the blue bow on his tuxedo and the flashy sapphire cuff links. " She never came to my room last night" He huffed and let out a soft sigh. He walked out the door and down the stairs. " I suppose I will have to see her later in Mac Anu." He walked off in angry stomps.   
  
Elk blushed and hid behind the door watching as Kite walked into the room wearing a really cheesy orange suit with a yellow tie.  
  
"I can see you Elk.." Kite laughed pulling him out from behind the door. he wore dark blue trowsers and a white shirt with a red tie.   
  
" I...look like a little boy..." Elk turned red  
  
" no you don't " Kite smiled cutely " You look doable  
  
".....Kite!" Elk turned bright red and hid his face as he felt Kite grab his pants quickly  
  
Mistral twirled around in her pretty pink dress with her white frilly stockings and lil black buckle shoes. "Yaha I love weddings!" She shouted loudly.  
  
" I think my yellow dress looks great!" Mimiru smiled happily  
  
" I do too" Tsukasa turned red and looked down hoping noone would notice his erection.  
  
"Tsukasa! we're going to a wedding!" Mimiru stuck her tongue out scolding  
  
" Tuxedo's were never my thing" Orca sighed heavily  
  
" They are all right its a shame for me that Lady Subaru is getting married" Silver Knight sulked.  
  
" lets try to be happy for the bride! though I don't like her...Its still her big day! " Mimiru complained.  
  
Aura ran down the stairs happily, outside to the patio and ran towards Sora hugging him.   
  
" Mhmmm...." Sora grinned  
  
" I love this thankyou thankyou!" She kissed his cheek lovingly  
  
" Oh god..." Sora felt as if he were about to melt.   
  
" Lets go!" she squeeled taking his hand.   
  
With everyone gathered in neat rows standing by the river's edge they all dropped cherry blossoms into the water as beautiful silvery white snowflakes glittered in the air. Standing straight they watched as the large Gandala made its way towards them in it stood A preist, Subaru and Crim, and Silver Knight behind them.  
  
" I have to say she looks gorgeous!" Mimiru gazed  
  
The preist spoke his words and they kissed for a good three minutes everyone cheered happily and the festivities began.  
  
" Oh man! Pink Margaritas!" Mimiru glomped them.  
  
" ever since we went to Hawaii Mimiru's been obsessed with drinking them.." Tsukasa explained embaressed.  
  
" Thats ok...ever since we got here Kite's been obsessed with s...." Elk said but was soon interupted by Kite's hand over his mouth.   
  
" Oh it's nothing!" Kite laughed.   
  
" Nothing huh? sound like Elk was going to say sex!" Mimiru blurted out loudly  
  
" ...Sex..." Tsukasa's mouth hung open and his face turned red.  
  
" Uhmm I think I'm going to...get some cheese cubes!" Elk cried out running away  
  
" Yea cheese cubes are great!" Kite ran as well.  
  
" Theyre...doin it.,.." Tsukasa's eyes remained wide.  
  
" yes Tsuka-chan they are..." Mimiru rubbed his back.   
  
" Sora you shouldn't be drinking long Island Iced tea!" Aura took it away from him quickly  
  
" But...I drank the whole bottle babe, its just Iced tea...just like mommy makes it!" Sora giggled loudly  
  
" Your obviously drunk Sora!" Aura looked at him worried and took him into her arms.  
  
" Ughh...what a light weight!" Balmung snorted drinking some straight vodka. Aura frowned at him angrily.  
  
" Yeah Cheese cubes ARE great!" Mistral stuffed one in her mouth with Kite and Elk.  
  
" I..miss Bear..." Tsukasa sighed sadly  
  
" don't worry I'm sure those two will find them..you're adventure wasn't too long ago Tsukasa..you need a break from all this...let them handle it.." Mimiru rested against his chest.  
  
" I guess I have no choice..." Tsukasa looked up at the sky snow flakes falling onto his face. 


	15. Hack Secret 15

Chapter 15: In the Darkness.  
  
Bear looked around nervously as images of a young girl flashed before his eyes. Her brown hair, her bold red eyes, her yellow vest and small blue skirt, her tan skin. She was calling out to him for help, this young girl. The images that ran before him she did not look scared in them she looked like a fearless killer.Her voice however, trembled and asked for help. Was it the same girl that dissapeared from her home in Tokyo? Or was it a trick? A trap to lure him in.   
  
" I don't know who you are, I don't care if this is an illusion or a trap, I'll save you." Bear shouted out   
  
" Do you really think you can save her..?" another voice of a young girl giggled loudly.  
  
" Its you!" Bear shouted angrily.  
  
Aura sat in the resturaunt across from Sora and next to Kite and Elk.   
  
" When are we going to go and find this girl?" Elk asked eating a sausage calzone  
  
" as soon as we get clues.." Kite replied gulping on some juice.  
  
" Yes...we no nothing yet, who she is..what field she was in last..." Aura sighed  
  
" Mhmm..." Sora nodded eating a cookie.  
  
" I think we should continue to be in pairs and e-mail eachother when we find something out!" Kite suggested.  
  
" Mmm...I agree..." Sora grinned.  
  
" I suppose..but we shouldn't travel too far away from one another." Aura looked away  
  
" we won't worry you.. I promise.." Kite smiled.  
  
"yea.." Elk blushed grinning.   
  
" Ok!" Aura smiled happily.  
  
Balmung walked over to the table and leaned over " Well if it isn't the boys...and lovely Aura.." He glared over at the boys and smiled tenderly at Aura. " So....arranging another Play Date!?" He asked in a low growl laughing  
  
" No! this is important that we find this girl!" Elk frowned angrily.  
  
" why don't you leave it up to an "experianced" player like me?" he asked Aura.  
  
" No thankyou! She doesn't want anything to do with you Mr.Ass!" Sora grunted standing up  
  
" Since when was YOUR NAME AURA!" Balmung yelled at Sora   
  
" Enough of this your both acting like babies!" Kite shouted annoyed.  
  
Balmung pushed Sora very hard onto the ground and walked off.  
  
"JERK!" Elk yelled bravely as he glanced over at Aura who was now crying.  
  
" mm....I'm fine! Aura...don't cry!" Sora stood up cringing a bit.   
  
  
  
" I'm sorry...this is all my fault.." Aura sighed  
  
" its not..lets just go back to talking about our plan.." Kite reasured her. 


	16. Hack Secret 16

Chapter 16: Strong Temptations!  
  
" This time...I can't afford to loose! She will be mine!" Balmung walked along the alleys of Mac Anu angrily. Kicking a peble as he went.   
  
The rain poured on his long white hair causing it to caress his face. " Even Orca couldn't understand why I continue...to pursue her...Sora..doesn't deserve such a woman..He's only a child! how could she fall for a child!" He sighed kicking a wall next to him.  
  
" Tonight...It'll be different.." He smiled   
  
Sora sat on the their bed happily eating a large chocolate chip cookie, so large he had to hold it with both hands he looked at Aura who was having herself a cup of coffee. He smiled and laughed a bit.  
  
" I was curious..if you had to choose a character to play as what class would you pick?" Sora asked with great enthusiasm.  
  
Aura smiled sweetly taking a sip of her tea. " I don't really know..I have my own special powers and a class of my own..but If I had to choose perhaps, I'd be a Axe carrier, or a twin blade!" She giggled.  
  
" A twim blade hm?" Sora smiled " That would be hot!" He murmered to himself.  
  
" what was that?" Aura glanced at him.  
  
" oh uhm..that's interesting that you would pick a twin blade." He replied turning a bit red.  
  
" You think?" She giggled louder  
  
" yea I do.." He grinned.   
  
* He's became more mature..much more than I can remember a few months ago..more than when I was a child* She thought  
  
" Hehe I'm going to go shopping for a while I'll be back later!" Sora jumped up.  
  
" Ok..Sora..where do you get all of this money?" Aura asked dumbfounded.  
  
" Clearing dungeons!" He laughed.  
  
"Oh" She smiled closing her eyes and taking another sip of her coffee.   
  
" What Flavor is that?" He asked curiously  
  
" Pumpkin spice" She replied smiling  
  
" Mmm Yummy!" Sora laughed walking out the door.  
  
Sora ran out the hotel and quickly over to the Armor shop,passing Balmung without noticing. Balmung looked up at the hotel opening the door.  
  
Aura sat on her bed finishing her coffee and opening up the small paper bag with the cookies inside.  
  
" I love macadamian and chocolate cookies" She smiled as if she found heaven. As she was about to bite into the small cookie, the door opened quickly and shut just as fast locking it. Balmung stood there.  
  
"B...Balmung!" Aura gasped dropping the bag of cookies.   
  
" I can't take it anymore!" Balmung yelled loudly approaching her.  
  
"B.....Balmung...." She sat there frozen and speechless as he pushed her down onto the bed kissing her deeply.  
  
" I love you Aura.." He bit down on her neck and slid his hand up her shirt.   
  
" I don't love you Balmung! Stop it right now please!" Aura cried out tears running down her blushed cheeks.   
  
" I'll make you love me! After this...You'll forget all about Sora!" He grunted ripping her skirt off with one hand and holding her wrist down with the other.  
  
" STOP IT PLEASE LET GO!!" Aura cried out now screaming loudly and wrigling around to get free but it was no use he was much bigger than her and easily overpowered her efforts.   
  
Balmung looked at her angrily and pulled her blue sweater and lacey white bra off as if they were just paper and ripped her panties off as well.   
  
" HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" She cried out one last time before Balmung covered her mouth. She looked at him, frozen with fear, and suddenly noticed a weird black and green thing moving around on the top of his ear.  
  
Balmung then dropped his pants and began to move ontop of her. Aura looked around quickly for anything she could grab but then in that very instant the door opened and Sora stood there in shock. All the things he was carrying dropped on the floor and his eyes widened and he bared his teeth.  
  
" GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!" He yelled angrily drawing his blades and running after him knocking him onto the floor.  
  
" SORA!" Aura cried out in joy.   
  
" YOU'RE SICK!" Sora stuck his blades to Balmung's throat.  
  
" Sora...cut off the top of Balmung's ear! He's being possesed by something!" she cried.   
  
" I have no problem doing that" Sora grunted angrily as he sliced the thing ontop of his ear and watched it die.  
  
" W...What the hell?" Balmung blinked looking around. " Aura....what...why are...you...." Balmung shuddered then looked down at himself. "what have I..." he looked down sadly  
  
" Just Get OUT!" Sora grunted pointing his blades to him.   
  
"......Aura....I.....I'm Sorry! No...Sorry isn't even enough...." Balmung stood there in utter disbelief.  
  
"OUT!" Sora yelled louder and watched as Balmung pulled his pants up and hung his head low slaming the door.  
  
Aura quickly got underneith the blanket and clung to the pillow her whole body shaking.   
  
"Aura...." Sora whispered tears running down his cheeks.  
  
" That was a..part of a data bug...." Aura whispered shivering  
  
" I know.." Sora whispered back still crying, he walked over to the bed and got under the covers with her handing her a nightgown. He turned the other way while she put it on.  
  
" Sora....I was so scared!" She cried clinging to his body.  
  
" It's alright now...everything will be ok...I'm here..." Sora held her crying even more and running his hands through her long white hair.   
  
He looked at her and looked at the floor at the small bag of cookies and picked it up. He smiled weakly lifting her chin up and looking into her large blue-purple eyes, took a cookie out of the bag and gently pressed it against her lips and held it there while she ate it.  
  
* I love you Aura...If I were only the same age as you...I could show you...* Sora thought watching as she ate. 


	17. Hack Secret 17

Chapter 17: Search.  
  
" I suppose Balmung is no longer mine to play with" The familiar girl sighed heavily.  
  
" Well That's what happens" Bear replied angrily sitting in a large black throne made of crystal beside the young girl.  
  
" You came here...to save me....and yet.. your trapped here too..." The young girl said in her soft emotionless voice.  
  
" I'm not afraid of this girl, you shouldn't be either..." Bear replied sternly.  
  
" I suppose not..." The girl replied her large red eyes blank, her face showing no emotion.  
  
Kite blinked looking around in the infinite white space before him. Elk standing by his side.  
  
" Orca..Yasuhiko...should be here any minute..." Kite looked forward his eyes squinting.  
  
" Why are we meeting him?" Elk asked curiously.  
  
" He knows the places the girl went to last..." Kite replied sitting down placing his headphones over his ears.  
  
BT looked over at Bear's body. Startled she looked closer and stood up quickly running over to the doctor.  
  
" Doctor! Ryo is waking up!" She shouted tears in her eyes.  
  
" Thats great news!" Mimiru smiled walking into the room.  
  
" Yea.." Tsukasa smiled.   
  
Bear opened his eyes and sat up frowning.  
  
"DAMMIT!" He shouted slamming his fists on the metal part of the bed.  
  
" Whats the matter!?" Tsukasa asked surprised in his old whiney voice.  
  
" I was so close to saving that girl! I was there with her in a cold black room made of crystal she looked dead!" Bear grunted angrily.  
  
" Bear you've just woken up calm down." BT said trying to sound calm herself.   
  
" You should tell the others..you should e-mail them and tell them what you saw, what the girl looked like! do you remember her name!?" Mimiru asked  
  
" No I don't!" Bear looked down annoyed.  
  
" But you remember what she looks like don't you?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
" Yea...I can remember that clearly....she..kinda looked like you Tsukasa...only female..." he replied in shock.  
  
"....Like me?" Tsukasa felt insulted.  
  
" Her hair was very much like yours...it was brown too...and she had large red eyes and wore a school uniform..she looked like an illegal character.." He huffed.  
  
" well anything is possible the way " The world" is now..anyone could go in there..." Mimiru sighed.   
  
" Mimiru is right....who knows what other kinds of people have entered " The world" BT looked down at the floor. 


	18. Hack Secret 18

Chapter 18: Reflections.  
  
" Why did you let him go?" The girl asked softly.  
  
" I didn't need him..." The other girl replied playing with her hair.  
  
" Why do you need me?" The young girl asked angrily.  
  
" You're my bait..." The older girl laughed.  
  
" If I had my gun...I'd shoot you" The young girl said coldly.   
  
Aura opened her eyes and turned her head looking at Sora sleeping on the other side of the bed. She cringed remembering what had happened earlier, a tear ran down her cheek but then she smiled watching as Sora breathed. Her heart skipped a beat and she closed her eyes.  
  
" I can still remember you...Father...I'm living just the way you want me to.." She smiled looking at Sora so innocent looking in his sleep.   
  
She snuggled up to Sora feeling the warmth of his back and edged herself back to the spot she was in earlier. She sat up and looked up at the skylight, the four moons shined brilliant colors on her face.   
  
" S...o....r....a..." She breathed looking at him. she leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly.  
  
"mmmmm" Sora mumbled in his sleep turning over. Aura quickly went back under the covers. She whimpered a bit and tryed to shake what had happened with Balmung out of her head.   
  
Kite and Elk walked through the feilds holding one another's hand. Kite glanced over at the Puchiguso Farm up ahead and looked over at Elk nodding.  
  
" I...guess so.." Elk turned a bit red and felt a little frightened.  
  
" We need one.." Kite frowned but then smiled walking up to the little creature and began feeding it everything it asked. As it grew Elk let out a soft shreek.   
  
"won't it hurt?" Elk asked looking up at the Armored beast.  
  
" No, not with a sadle.." Kite climbed on and reached for Elk's hand putting him infront of him, he sat against Kite's body.  
  
" I feel safer this way.." Elk smiled.  
  
" good I'm glad..lets get going..." Kite smiled back.  
  
Bear sat at the kitchen table, doing his every morning routine. BT sighed picking at her sausage.  
  
" Eat like this everyday of your life Bear and your going to get heart problems.." BT complained.  
  
"Mmph.." Bear grumbled looking at her and then going back to his paper.   
  
" Sausage, Tamago, and toast is a great breakfast!" Shoga laughed happily.  
  
" Who asked you...and besides...hmph....Bear wasn't supposed to adopt anymore children!" BT complained.  
  
" He's not adopted by me BT, he's just here for the holidays" Bear grumbled again.  
  
" Fine...." BT hissed.   
  
Elk looked ahead of him as they trotted through the feild.   
  
" K...Kite.....something weird is up ahead!" Elk cried out in hear taking gripping his mythril rod tight.  
  
" No....It.....CAN'T BE!" Kite yelled in horror. 


	19. Hack Secret 19

Chapter 19: Angel Eyes.   
  
" NO IT CAN'T BE!" Kite fell off and rolled onto the grass holding his head, his eyes wide and filled with terror.  
  
" KITE!" Elk jumped off and ran towards him.  
  
Kite stood up in utter horror and backed away as the figure drew in closer. Elk shuddered watching as the one figure multiplied into five.   
  
" No....NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kite squirmed holding his head and screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
" Calm down Kite! Get a hold of yourself!" Elk Cried  
  
" But...But SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Kite walked backwards and tripped over a rock.  
  
" Its not really her kite..." Elk said sadly helping him up, he kissed his cheek.  
  
" Data bugs..." Kite looked at them with tears running down his cheeks watching as the Data bugs that looked like Black Rose closed in on them.   
  
" I...I can't....fight them! They look too much like her!" Kite's eyes widened   
  
" Then I'll get em!" A squeeky voice rang out from nowhere and the Data bugs fell over turning black untill they vanished.  
  
" Mistral...." Kite looked at her with teary eyes.  
  
" Yup!" She giggled.   
  
" Thanks for your help!" Elk smiled helping Kite up.   
  
" No problem I was in the area when I heard you screaming!" Mistral explained walking forward.She took out a flute from her pocket and played it. A noble Puchiguso came running.   
  
" You can use mine since the other one ran off!" Mistral smiled cutely.  
  
" Thanks" Kite said softly.  
  
" See you guys later! I have my own quest to go on!" She winked and ran off.   
  
" we were lucky.." Elk looked up at him and Kite nodded weakly.  
  
" Please feel better Kite...I wish I could use Rep..but that wouldn't heal your heart." Elk sighed  
  
" Heh....you've healed me enough..." He kissed Elk deeply causing him to blush bright red.  
  
The girl growled angrily " Another one of my toys...lost..." She said bitterly. 


	20. Hack Secret 20

Chapter 20: Travel  
  
Sora looked up at the sky as he and Aura had traveled very far that day. The moons shone bright and the stars shined brighty as if there were fireworks that were frozen in time. His eyes slanted slightly as he stared down from the mushroom at a group walking closly by. Aura stood there watching them aproach closer. She backed away as Sora jumped right in front of her.  
  
" Fine evening hmm.....?" Sora giggled slightly and held up his twinblades defensivley. * Its been awhile since I killed off a player* He thought licking his lips. In a matter of seconds the group was on the ground grey and lifeless.  
  
" Sora...." Aura looked in horror practicly speechless.  
  
" Oh! I would never do that to you Aura! I could hear them talking about you on the way...wanted to shut them up" He grined  
  
" Sora....I.....I trust you...." Aura clung to him looking down at the bodies.  
  
" Good..." He smiled * She's touching me!* he thought giggling to himself.  
  
" Come on...we have a while...to go..." Aura grabbed her backpack.  
  
" Yes...Bear said the young girl was located at the chuch." Sora smiled  
  
" The church....Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground..." Aura shuddered.  
  
" It'll be alright" Sora reasured her.  
  
" Yes...It will!" Aura smiled weakly  
  
Bear sat up in his hospital bed staring at Tsukasa and Mimiru  
  
" Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground...." Bear frowned  
  
" .....Isn't...That where we sealed off Aura's sister...." Tsukasa's face looked pale.  
  
" Yes...I'm sorry Tsukasa...but...I think you should go to "The World" and assist Elk and Kite on their journey....Shoga will be coming with you" Bear frowned.  
  
" WHy!?" Tsukasa whined loudly.   
  
" Last time...you fought her...The Artifacts of the Twilight were what weakened her..." Bear explained.  
  
" Thats true..." Mimiru sighed sadly.  
  
" Fine....I'll go....." Tsukasa frowned  
  
Aura sat down in a small cave with Sora taking shelter from the rain. " We'll be there by nightfall...." Aura said sipping a cup of tea  
  
" Aura...why didn't you bring Soda, chips, or candy!?" Sora complained a bit.  
  
" That stuff isn't good for your body..." Aura replied.  
  
" Ohhhh but that stuff is soo good!" Sora sighed feeling nostalgia.  
  
" we'll be home before you know it..." Aura smiled cutting the fat off of a ham.  
  
" New years is coming up soon...." Sora sighed,  
  
" Then we should celebrate somehow.." Aura giggled petting his hair. 


	21. Hack Secret 21

Goblin-Goon here. Jessica's Internet Explorer is acting up so she asked me to post some chapters for her. Having yet to complete my first fic, I have never uploaded one before, so any formatting errors are entirely my fault. Enjoy, and remember, ". the goblin[s] shale inherit the world."  
  
Chapter 21: Church bells from darkness.  
  
" We're here..." Aura stared up at the large gray church, the door half way open she began to walk towards it.  
  
" Shall we go?" Sora asked seriously  
  
" Our Journey...everything we have gone through up until now....Sora..." Aura smiled at him her cheeks turning pink.  
  
" Aura..." Sora smiled back at her his heart skipping a beat. He began to run towards the church.  
  
" Wait for me!" Aura cried out running as well in short sprints her face glowing pink and her hair blowing in the wind.  
  
Aura walked in slowly a cold chill filled the air as she stepped onto the cold marble floor black streams of smoke swirled around her body.  
  
" Aura......" Sora stared blankly ahead as the room filled with the thick black smoke that smelled of jasmine.  
  
"SORA! PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE NOW! ITS TOO DANGEROUS!" Aura cried out petrified.  
  
" NOT WITHOUT YOU!" Sora cried in a desperate terrified voice.  
  
Piercing music began to play an earie melodic tune that sounded like a music box or a small locket.  
  
" where....is that coming from!?" Aura gasped falling to the floor feeling as if she were paralyzed. " Sora....Please leave....please..." Aura said in a weak voice her eyes almost completely closed.  
  
" You...don't deserve the life Herald wanted you to have...you don't deserve to be a human girl...you belong here.... in "the world" sad and alone only a spirit..only part of the game." A cold voice rang out through the room.  
  
" THAT'S NOT TRUE! SHE BELONGS HERE WITH ME!" Sora cried out angrily bearing his teeth.  
  
Aura looked down into the desperate sad eyes of Sora as she slowly began to float into the air reaching her hand out to him. Her sparkling tears falling onto the black marble floor. Sora looked up at her tears welling up into his own eyes as Aura's tears fell onto his face running down his cheeks.  
  
" Sora!" She cried sadly her long white hair almost in his reach as if flowed everywhere,  
  
" GIVE HER BACK!" Sora cried loudly falling onto his knees and banging his fists into floor. He looked up as the book opened itself and began to suck Aura within it. Sora got up quickly and ran towards it as it was about to close. "AURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He sliced into the book before it fell onto the floor.  
  
"give her back...." He bit his lip falling onto his knees once more  
  
"give her back.." 


	22. Hack Secret 22

Chapter 22: Fight  
  
Sora sat on the cold marble floor staring at the book infront of his eyes. His hair fell infront of his face and he felt angry,frustrated,and sad all at the same time. He looked over at the side of him with surprise.  
  
" Whats a...gun doing here...there are no legal players with guns are there?" Sora stared at it blankly for a while. Then he slowly eased his hand forward and lifted it up. " Its a small hand gun..." Sora frowned a bit. He stood up and picked up the book.  
  
" I want to go in there and kill the bitch that did this to Aura..." Sora grunted. footsteps could be heard closly behind him.  
  
" I doubt you could kill whom ever is up to it..." A powerful voice boomed behind him,  
  
" I didn't think you would be here...Mr.Ass" Sora frowned even more not turning around his teeth gritted.  
  
" Don't call me that..." Balmung snorted.  
  
" You shouldn't even be calling yourself Balmung of the Azure sky...you're not even him are you....I bet right after the real Balmung saved Aura the next day you took his place? I noticed a personality change right after that." Sora grinned licking his lips.  
  
" Very Good, to have figured me out..." Balmung laughed.  
  
" What are you" Sora asked calmly.  
  
" A puppet, A man walking the steps of Balmung," He said   
  
" A clone then?" Sora walked closer to the statue of Aura.  
  
" You could say that...more like a Data Bug that looks like him" He grinned.   
  
" Oooooo really!? Sounds like killing you will be lots of fun! c'mon then lets play" Sora jumped up and faced him.   
  
" It's not my priority to kill you..." He turned around.  
  
" I don't care if it is or not, I still want to play and kill you." Sora giggled.  
  
" FINE! You want to play then? You're going to regret you ever suggested such a thing." Balmung shouted angrily, black and green things crawled all over his body untill he was covered in them.  
  
Sora ran towards him his blades springing out. He stabbed Balmung in the stomach.  
  
" Enough of his!" Balmung snorted grabbing Sora's throat and squeezing it tightly.   
  
"......C...H...E...A..P" Sora gasped trying to kick at him. But was soon throwed into the wall. Balmung kicked at his stomach and punched him several times in the face. then finally..  
  
" It's over..." Balmung closed his eyes taking out his sword. He jabbed it into Sora's arms and legs.   
  
" Your...such....a jerk...." Sora whispered as Balmung took out some daggers and stuck them through is shoulders and then his ankles leaving him hanging on a wall.  
  
" You'll stay here and bleed to death." Balmung laughed a bit and walked up to the book letting it suck him in.   
  
" Bastard!" Sora yelled coughing up blood. 


	23. Hack Secret 23

Chapter 23: Meet  
  
" How do you make the time to join us? to help us?" Kite asked riding the armored puchiguso and holding Elk, Mistral grabbing onto his waist.  
  
" The baby is sleeping right now, so.. as long as the baby is sleeping I can help you" Mistral giggled.  
  
" Oh..." Kite laughed a bit.  
  
"So as soon as the baby wakes up or needs to be fed you'll be idle." Elk said sounding nervous.  
  
" Yes, I'm sorry I can't help you more..." Mistral nodded.   
  
" Thats ok..." Kite reasured her.   
  
" Tsukasa is going to meet us in Mac Anu with Shoga, then it'll be time to retreive the girl." Elk explained.  
  
" It won't be that easy koibito, we need to go into the world of the book." Kite replied.  
  
" Where did you find all this stuff out!? you had no clues before now you guys know everything how?" Mistral asked curiously.  
  
" My foster dad..Bear, he went to the world and fell into a comma for a week, when he got to the World the girl we sealed off montsh ago trapped him in her world, the book that we sealed her in, but somehow he managed to wake up, so he remember how he got thre and who we needed to fight as well as the girl, what she looks like atleast." Elk explained looking down.  
  
" Wow...." Mistral looked surprised.  
  
" Yea...you probibly shouldn't go into the book with us...maybe just stay in the church and keep guard." Kite frowned a bit.  
  
" Ok.." Mistral smiled sweetly.   
  
" There it is...the chaos gate." Kite pointed.  
  
Sora opened his eyes slightly, the room bluring and blood dripped from his mouth. He was losing alot of blood. He had to get free somehow before he died. It wasn't like when the world used to be a game, it was physical now, if he died here he couldn't log back in and start over, there were no save points..if it's game over it really is game over.   
  
" Aura....." Sora breathed hard staring down at the book. " If I had some healing potion....I could go into the book I bet...then I could save her..." He wheezed  
  
" Tsukasa!" Elk ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
" Hi Elk..." Tsukasa smiled a bit and waved to Kite.   
  
" Do you think we'll find a new kind of Aromatic grass when we get there brother!?" Elk asked excitedly.  
  
" Maybe" Tsukasa laughed a bit. " But really we need to take this seriously.."  
  
" I know..." Elk replied whining abit.  
  
" ....Aura...and Sora...could be in danger..." Kite whispered.  
  
" Thats why we should get going now!" Shoga yelled.  
  
" Yes lets" Mistral giggled. 


	24. Hack Secret 24

Chapter 24: Book  
  
Sora looked around the room, his strength weakening and his vision blured. " Dammit!" He yelled biting his lip as more blood oozed out of his mouth. He struggled to get free but it was no use. He closed his eyes as he could hear footsteps nearby.  
  
"UGhhhhhh.....It better not be any trouble...." Sora groaned.  
  
" Sora!" Elk shouted in terror pointing over to him. Kite's eyes widened.  
  
" He's....He's practicly dead..." Kite's eyes remained wide and his jaw open.  
  
" Oh no! Poor Sora!" Mistral cried a bit in sympathy as she ran over to him. She placed her hand over the knives in his legs and quickly pulled them off.  
  
" AHHHHHH!!!!!" Sora screamed loudly writhing in pain.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry" Mistral pouted quickly pulling out the ones in his arms, and watched as he fell onto the floor.  
  
" He's gonna bleed to death!" Elk yelled shuddering.  
  
" C'mon Elk! Come over here and help me!" Mistral complained.  
  
" ohhh okkkk....." Elk sighed nervously and raised his mythril rod into the air. " REP!"  
  
" REP!" Mistral Shouted loudly.  
  
" ohh....god...I thought I was gonna die!" Sora stood up cringing slightly. He picked up the book and stared into it carefully.  
  
" what....are you doing?" Kite asked nervously.  
  
" I'm going into the world of the book...to save Aura..." Sora frowned  
  
" But you almost died!" Elk huffed in a low whiney voice.  
  
" You should at least take some potions with you..." Kite smiled supportively and handed him some healing potions.  
  
"ok..thanks.." Sora giggled and opened the book forcefully as a black light emerged from it and wrapped itself around his body.  
  
" We'll be right behind you!!" Elk yelled.  
  
h 


	25. Hack Secret 25

Goblin-Goon here. Jessica's Internet Explorer is acting up so she asked me to post some chapters for her. Having yet to complete my first fic, I have never uploaded one before, so any formatting errors are entirely my fault. Enjoy, and remember, ". the goblin[s] shale inherit the world."  
  
Chapter 25: Hidden in a world of darkness.  
  
The darkness wrapped itself tightly around Sora's slender body and quickly absorbed him into the book. his eyes gave off a sort of sad sparkle as he stared at the statue of Aura while being sucked in.  
  
"We'll be right behind you Sora!" Elk shouted but was not sure if Sora could hear him.  
  
" Sora....has changed in so many ways..." Tsukasa said calmly.  
  
" Where where you!?" Elk looked at his brother confused  
  
" Outside.." Tsukasa explained.  
  
"oh.." Kite frowned a bit  
  
" So...Sora is here is he?" The girl smiled at Aura while she lay on the cold black floor.  
  
" He's strong I watched him fight your puppets..." The young girl said coldly  
  
" But he didn't win...the only reason he lives is because he was saved..." The girl snorted.  
  
" You took away something important to him....he'll fight you to get Aura back.." The young girl said in her usual dead voice.  
  
" I'm sure he will" She giggled.  
  
" So will my partner..." The young girl bit down on her lip.  
  
" So we're here...the world...of the book...." Elk whimpered in fear as he clung tightly to Kite  
  
" I can't see Sora..." Tsukasa's eyes wandered.  
  
" we'll find him...wherever Aura is he'll be..." Shoga said in confidence.  
  
" What...is this church? This really is the place?" A beautiful Blonde haired woman looked around and then down at the book. " Thats the corrupted book of Twilight...." She looked at it grimly while clutching her gun. She pulled the trigger and shot at it a few times causing the book to bleed black ooze.  
  
" In a matter of time...the world of the book will come into this church and I will be able to save her..." She frowned flipping her hair and taking a few more shots more and more blackness spread across the floor.  
  
" She's coming...." The young girl bowed her head over her chest as she sat in the black thrown purple vines tied around her petite body tightly.  
  
"Sora....." Aura opened her eyes slightly as she layed helplessly on the floor, vines pinning her down.  
  
" Another battle...when will it end...." Elk said sadly as his chest and Tsukasa's shone brightly.  
  
" I don't....I Don't know...." Kite sighed his bracelet exposed.  
  
Aura's eyes became dialated, her pupils no longer seen she squirmed as everything in the room began to disinigrate  
  
" Sora....." Aura cried, black tears ran down her face.  
  
" Aura...." Sora looked around as the woods around him began to dissapear into the darkness he began to sprint.  
  
" Do you think they'll come out alive?" Bear looked at the sky as clouds formed over the city.  
  
"Sure they will Bear...." Mimiru smiled while tears ran down her face.  
  
" Sure they will....." 


	26. Hack Secret 26

Goblin-Goon here. Jessica's Internet Explorer is acting up so she asked me to post some chapters for her. Having yet to complete my first fic, I have never uploaded one before, so any formatting errors are entirely my fault. Enjoy, and remember, ". the goblin[s] shale inherit the world."  
  
Chapter 26: Remains.  
  
The church swirled in clouds of darkness as the room quickly morphed into a large blackish purple room, bones hung from the ceiling and the whole place smelled of sandlewood insense. Red smoke swirled about the room as Polaris sat on the crystal thrown puffing out rings from her mouth. Her black dress blew upward. The girl sitting straped in the chair a slight look of shock on her face. Aura weakly looked over at the girl her eyes completely black.  
  
" Herald made a mistake...in creating you..dear sister.." Aura said coldly trying to free herself, it was no use more cuts formed on her fragile body and the blood spilled slowly onto the floor.  
  
" No..I think thats not true..." Polaris said calmly.  
  
" I think the white haired girl was in the right..." the girl said coldly biting her lip.  
  
" SHUT UP!" Polaris yelled angrily her eyes dialeted as she floated towards Aura.  
  
" Don't you touch her..." Sora frowned angrily walking into the light towards Aura.  
  
" Sora...don't you come any closer..or I will make you mine...forever...!" polaris snapped her voice sounding wavy and echoing.  
  
" Mhmmm....I think not...." Sora smiled pressing his lips together and making a short but loud whistle.  
  
" Polaris..." Tsukasa frowned holding giant gold staff in his hands that very much resembled a giant key.  
  
" This place...I feel so much anxiety being here.." Elk choked clinging to Kite as he held an almost identical staff only his was silver.   
  
" Its alright...we'll beat her together its...time. You can all log out if you want..you still have that option..." Bear frowned.  
  
" No way! I'm in we're all in this together!" Mimiru shouted.  
  
" Good to hear..." Bear smiled.  
  
" We are all part of this...she was the one who almost destroyed our world...we all have a right to be involved in this" Subaru walked up to Bear, Crim closely behind.  
  
" lets do this" Kite smiled looking down at Elk and kissed him quickly as his bracelet glowed.  
  
" YOU WON'T BE DOING ANYTHING!" Polaris yelled loudly floating quickly towards them a wave of black,red,purple,and yellow energy swirled around her as well as many data streams moved about the room turning it into a virus infected place.  
  
" Uhh..." Sora watched as the others desperatley raised their weapons and decided to take advantage of the confusion. He looked over at Aura who lay weakly on the floor and quickly drew his twin blades and ran towards her sliding on the floor to greet the vines wrapped around her body.  
  
" Sora...." She huffed weakly  
  
" Its alright...I'm here i'll set you free.." Sora whispered frowning  
  
Polaris quickly turned her head at the sight of Sora and Aura and frowned bitterly as she formed an black ice crystal in the palm of her hand untill it grew sharp and long.  
  
" Thankyou...." Aura whispered her eyes and tears still black.  
  
" No need to thank.." Sora smiled cutting through the thick purple vines untill she was free.  
  
Polaris smiled wickedly as the crytal shooted across the air.... 


	27. Hack Secret 27

Goblin-Goon here. Jessica's Internet Explorer is acting up so she asked me to post some chapters for her. Having yet to complete my first fic, I have never uploaded one before, so any formatting errors are entirely my fault. Enjoy, and remember, ". the goblin[s] shale inherit the world."  
  
Chapter 27: Heart.  
  
" LOOK OUT!" Mimiru yelled at the top of her lungs as she quickly took a stab into polaris' arm.  
  
" MIMIRU! THEY CAN'T HEAR US! SHE'S PUT AN INVISIBLE SOUND BARRIER AROUND US!" Bear yelled as he charged towards her managing to shed some blood.  
  
" her blood is black...she definately isn't like us.." Subaru said quietly.  
  
" She certainly isn't..She's a monster!" a voice rang out from the darkness.  
  
" BT?" Bear looked at her. no it wasn't this woman resembled her but much younger, she looked in her twenties.  
  
" WOAH!? how'd you get a gun!?" Elk asked in horror.  
  
" It's illegal...but that doesn't matter why is she here?" Crim looked puzzled.  
  
" I am here for the girl...you see that girl has no family..I am her family she is my partner...I don't know how I would fair withought her.." the woman's blue eyes looked at them with seriousness.  
  
Aura held Sora as he looked down at her kissing her hair his hands trembling in disbelief as he held her tightly. the crystal flew nearer but in an almost slow motion as if it were a game. untill it came to an fast pace driving itself through Sora's back.  
  
"!!!!!! A...U.....R....A......" Sora gasped as he felt the emense pain, however not as painful as the look on Aura's face as he fell onto her lap.  
  
" SORA!" Aura yelped as her eyes focused and regained their color however her large blue-violet eyes were round and large tears ran down her flushed cheeks.  
  
" If..I had been the right age...if I had been sixteen...I could have showed you...could have told you my feelings..." Sora gasped his hand raising upwards in hopes of caressing her wet cheeks.  
  
Aura's tears fell onto Sora's face,her light pink lips pursed into a weak smile and she touched his long green hair.Her hair surounded his face and he looked up at her into her half open eyes an utter look of sorrow overcame. " Silly Sora...you always were sixteen the whole time you and I were together...the time you were traped..years passed inside the world..and you grew as our world and "the world merged together..remember how Skeith and morganna imprisoned you? time goes by faster here then there...you and I met in the world's time years ago, you met me when I was only a child remember? Sora..." more tears ran down her cheeks as she held his face close to her bussom and cryed deeply.  
  
" Aura...." Sora met her gaze once more his vision blured the pain slowly fading away.  
  
" Please...save your strength.." Aura protested her voice choked and weak.  
  
" Aura...please...be happy live a normal life...and find a great guy to take care of you...don't let anyone take happiness away from you.." Sora gasped.  
  
" But...your the greatest..." Aura yelped touching his cheeks.  
  
" heh....." Sora smiled at her tenderly but fell back onto her lap his eyes now closed. Aura looked at him with shock and bit her lip.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aura yelled sobbing loudly.  
  
Everyone looked in horror as they continued to fight, Mimiru,Bear,Crim and Subaru now uncounsious lying on the cold black floor.  
  
" The artifacts of Twilight...thats all we can do...it's all we have left now..." Shoga bit down hard on his lip causing it to bleed.  
  
" we've done it before...we can kill her this time I know we can!" Tsukasa yelled in extreme desperation.  
  
" we can all do it.." The woman frowned and spoke coldly as she shot at Polaris' chest.  
  
" Nothing can be done.." polaris whispered her eyes blank and almost hypnotizing, she opened her mouth wide vines emitting from her mouth and wrapping themselves around Kite,Tsukasa, Elk,and Shoga.  
  
"UHNNNNN" Tsukasa gasped as he could feel his ribs breaking and soon discovered it too was happening to the others.  
  
" Brother! no matter what...we can't drop our keys!" Elk gasped looking weak.  
  
" This...is unforgivable...no one should take lives away for their own pleasure no one has the right to choose whom lives or dies..no one can act as god or the devil!!!!!" Aura stood up gently placing Sora onto the floor. rage and sorrow coming as one in her heart all at once. her body emitting a silver glow.  
  
" Its unforgivable..." 


	28. Hack Secret 28

Chapter 28: The Ring of Silence.  
  
" Its Unforgivable!!" Aura frowned standing up and gently placing Sora onto the floor. She walked down the cold black crystal floor her tears snining in the darkness and her hair swirling around her and almost luminescent. Her white dress now evaporating she continued to walk though her body was revealed. A large silver light emitted from her chest forming into a ball and then shooting out. She closed her eyes and before her appeared a silver and white glave that shone brightly in the darkness now almost eliminating it.  
  
" I never thought.....a long arm....?" Aura smiled at it.  
  
" What are you going to do with that "toy"?" Polaris turned around angrily.  
  
" I'll destroy you with it..you killed Sora, hurt my freinds, made people go against their will and almost destroyed our world...Its unforgivable and you should be punished for it...with my memories and my love for Sora they will help me KILL YOU!" Aura shouted in a powerful voice her blue-violet eyes glowing she then closed them.  
  
"Sora....."   
  
~* Sora layed in a corner of the cave his red blanket covering him. Aura walked up to him smiling happily as she held the cute steaming ceramic cup in her hands kneeling to look at Sora. " Here have some Cocoa it'll make you feel better" He grinned at her and giggled taking the cup away from her but with no hints of aggression*~  
  
" I fell in love with a player killer...."  
  
Aura lifted up her glave high into the air and spun it around with her hands while her eyes remained closed she stepped forward as the black ice crystals began to melt all around them turning into sparkling blue water. The black walls turned white. The girl in the thrown however remained tied up. Aura looked towards the others who had now woken up from water hitting their bodies.   
  
" LETS HELP AURA!!!" Tsukasa lept up spitting the blood out of his mouth and wripping entrailed of vines and tentacles off of him he took his key quickly and motioned to Elk.  
  
" Sure...I'll heal when needed" Elk smiled feeling a bit of confidence.  
  
" Kite, Elk, Shoga, and Tsukasa..put your artifacts together...we'll fight and distract her.." Bear grunted.  
  
Aura stood there as Polaris hovered over her about ignoring the other's blows to her back, just allowing vines to attack them back.   
  
" I swear..I will kill you......" Aura said angrily   
  
" go ahead and try" Polaris floated down to her level her eyes glowing red.   
  
Aura frowned and walked towards her pointing the glave to her throat and then forcefully jabbed it through her neck and then out again leaving a huge gape in her throat. Her eyes widened noticing that Polaris made now scream or any indication of pain but was gushing out black blood.  
  
" Nice try...." Polaris grinned and her eyes widened as vines wrapped around Aura squeezing her body tightly and holding her in mid air.  
  
" GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aura's screams rang out through the room.  
  
The blonde haired woman ran towards Polaris and began shooting her in the head. Polaris cringed a bit and then looked down at her dropping Aura into the water.   
  
" ........Merielle.....be carefull!!" The girl on the thrown shouted out a bit.   
  
" I'll be fine" Merielle smiled over at her.   
  
" There...Together......" Elk looked at the Items merged together. glowing white.  
  
" Its....floating over to Aura....." Tsukasa watched as the large ring floated towards Aura.  
  
" WHAT" Polaris' eyes dialeted.  
  
" Your destruction...." Aura smiled her body bloody as she layed in the water watching the ring float towards her. 


	29. Secret 29

Chapter 29: For another.  
  
Aura's eyes shined as the giant ring fell upon her head and fastened itself their.She stood up weakly grasping her glave firmly with both hands using it as support.   
  
" AURA!" the four boys ran towards her standing closely behind her their hands around the glave as well.  
  
" Thankyou...." Aura smiled at them.  
  
" Don't forget about us..." Bear smiled the others standing behind him they all stood behind the four boys and Aura placing their weapons in the same position as Aura's.  
  
Merielle walked towards them and pointed her gun upwards. She looked over at Aura and winked. Tears ran down Aura's face as she turned to everyone and then looked back up at Polaris   
  
" No you don't! you will not win here...." Polaris gritted her teeth and shot a millions of crystals towards them  
  
Just as one of the crystals was about to hit Aura's face they all froze still and fell to the ground.  
  
" It's over ITS OVER!" Aura screamed her hair flying upwards and her eyes turning white. Everyone's began emitting their own energy as it began to flow to the glave one giant white ball forming.  
  
The ball began to quickly shoot towards Polaris engulfing her in white flames untill she desinigrated.   
  
" WHATS HAPPENING!?" Elk whimpered as the whole room shook and the walls began to crumble.  
  
" WE ALL NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" Merielle shouted grabbing the unconsious girl in her arms and running out.  
  
Aura stood alone weakly walking near the the area she was in hours ago.  
  
" AURA WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!!!" Tsukasa shouted   
  
Aura turned around tears running down her cheeks. "not without Sora....even if he is dead...im not leaving his body here..." she walked towards his body and picked it up dragging it through the water  
  
" Here..let me carry him..." Kite said compassionately as he lifted up Sora.  
  
" I'll carry you Aura..." Mimiru said in a soft voice.  
  
They all knew...when it was time to go home Aura would be sad  
  
" Tsukasa...since you've told me you and Mimiru are moving to that house I bought all you guys..do you think maybe I could give Aura your old room?" Bear asked concerned.  
  
" Sure" Tsukasa smiled.   
  
" Ah, though I will need to have a long talk with BT" Bear laughed as they ran out of the place.  
  
"Sora...." Aura sighed closing her eyes. 


	30. Hack Secret 30

Chapter 30: Home.  
  
One Week Later...  
  
" Well....I guess we'll never know what that girl's name was..." Elk sighed sitting on the couch drinking a root beer.  
  
" That was alot of time we spent in the world..its finally over OH YEA NEW YEARS EVE IS COMIN UP!" Kite clenched his fist and then bit down into his big mac.   
  
" It should be fun" Aura smiled sipping her tea.  
  
" Yea we can wear Kimonos,catch gold fish, watch the drums being played and buy cool stuff!" Elk giggled happily eating some chicken nuggets.  
  
" Oh Kimonos! I wonder what color I want...." Aura smiled eating a grilled cheese sandwhich.  
  
Kite grinned sheepishly picturing Elk in a kimono. " yea colors.."  
  
"Wha....What are you thinking?" Elk asked turning bright red as he looked down at the bulge in Kite's pants then back at his food picking up a curly fry and still blushing.  
  
Bear sat in the kitchen eating a big n' tasty while looking down at his paper BT looked over at him disgusted.  
  
" You're rich and they want you to get McD's?" BT frowned  
  
" Oh they're just kids course they'r gunna inhale junk" Bear laughed a bit  
  
" And another thing, so know its ok to adopt another kid since Mimiru and Tsukasa moved???" BT snorted  
  
" How can I adopt her when she has no parents anymore well you understand what I mean" Bear tryed to reason  
  
" And A Corpse in one bedroom!? A FUCKIN CORPSE BEAR!" BT stood up and grabbed her coat.  
  
" Don't leave BT I'm sorry everything will work out fine!" Bear protested.  
  
" Relax just because I am pissed at you....I'm only going for a walk" She grabbed her coat and opened the door.  
  
" Fine," Bear smiled.  
  
" How'd you manage keeeping him anyways?" BT asked  
  
" his parents were more than willing" Bear laughed.   
  
" Shall I join you?" Bear asked  
  
" I suppose" BT smiled  
  
" I'm going to my room for a while ok?" Aura looked over at Kite and Elk  
  
" Sure go ahead, heh The paint should be dry by now" Elk blushed as he felt Kite's hand touch his back  
  
" ^_^; ok see you later" Aura smiled sweetly  
  
" Now that Aura's gone to her room and Bear and Bt are gone......." Kite smiled letting out a soft moan as he grabbed Elk and pinned him to the bottom of the couch.  
  
" R...right here...on the the couch!? what if someone hears us...or or walks in on us....." He blushed.  
  
" It'll be fine..." Kite leaned down a bit and took off Elk's pants. Elk turned bright red.  
  
" I...I'm kinda scared...of getting caught." Elk whimpered but was soon shut up.  
  
Aura opened the door across from her quietly and eased herself in. walking towards the bed she takes a small blue bottle from her pocket and sits on the bed popping the cork.  
  
" Sora...." She whipered smiling opening his mouth and pouring the contents in, she quickly closed his mouth shut.  
  
Aura looked at him tenderly with a glint of sadness in her eyes. Sora's eyes slowly opened and he turned to look at Aura.  
  
" I love you..." He wheezed  
  
" I know...I love you too..but...I'm sorry you had to die" tears ran down her redend cheeks.  
  
" Im alive now mmmm...so don't be sorry anymore..." Sora sat up touching her hair.  
  
" Oh Sora!" Aura leaned against him her hair flowing as she fell into his arms.  
  
Walking down the snowy streets of Tokyo Bear looked at his silver and hazed cell phone, a text message and a picture layed there on the screen in bold red letters.  
  
" Dear Bear,  
  
Merielle and I wanted to thank you for saving my life, two tickets for you and BT for Paris is in the mail. For the others we'll be sending them tickets to a place they would find more fun. Thankyou again and thankyou for keeping our secret.."  
  
Love your deadly dearests,  
  
Merielle & Kirika  
  
Bear laughed as he erased the letter from his phone quickly he smiled staring up at the full moon which hung in the winter sky.  
  
Aura and Sora held hands huddling together in the cold as they had left the house and onto the street.  
  
" How bout we go ice skating?" Aura smiled sweetly  
  
" mmm...and hot cocoa?" Sora asked his lips pursed.  
  
" Yea...." Aura giggled holding his hand as they walked down the street together.  
  
" what will life have in store for us next? Only time will tell....."  
  
END  
  
^^ please go to chapter 31 for more information..... 


	31. Hack Secret 31

^__^ hello I hope you have enjoyed .Hack// Truth and its sequal .Hack//Secret! ^^;;; well guess what there is good news for you! There is going to be another! the continuing to .Hack//Secret!! what would that be called? ^_^ anyways look out for   
  
.Hack// Unison 


End file.
